


普通假期

by kittenhostel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhostel/pseuds/kittenhostel
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 11





	普通假期

李知勋背靠着电竞椅翘着二郎腿抖腿，一手刷着SNS，从“昨晚COSM颁奖典礼李知勋斩获年度人气男歌手”下划过，今年也算有点收获，明天下午有杂志拍摄，今天终于有了点时间休息，在行程繁忙的年末可谓难得。

后半夜到家的时候给金珉奎发了信息，早上睁眼看手机发现已经十一点，金珉奎六点半回了消息说今天要值班。

李知勋窝在被子里算着自己和金珉奎交往以来的相处日子，看起来是交往了一年，但其实算起来也就不到三十天，未免太少。但双方工作都特殊，即便是在同一座城市，其实也都只维持着信息交流，金珉奎偶尔会到这里来住，也算不得同居，特警除了值班还有待命，金珉奎得一直在宿舍呆着，李知勋工作时间也没个定数，公司今年铆足了劲的在时间夹缝里塞工作，李知勋连写歌的时间都被压缩，更别说要谈恋爱了。

金珉奎倒也没抱怨过，两人情况半斤八两，不过大多时候还是得迁就着李知勋来，上次李知勋说想看电影，金珉奎虽然前一天还值了一夜班，但也欣然同意，买了夜场的电影陪李知勋去了。

李知勋从床上爬起来洗漱，想着不如打会游戏，点了外卖坐到电脑跟前却又刷起了手机，屋里暖气开得足，李知勋坐着又迷迷瞪瞪的开始打瞌睡。

“叮咚——”楼下门禁被摁响，李知勋慢吞吞的走到门口摁下“pass”，然后干脆站在门口等，应该是外卖到了。果然不出三分钟，就传来噔噔噔的敲门声，李知勋拉开个门缝把手伸出去，示意对方挂到他手上，结果突然感觉一凉，外面的人抓住李知勋的手，顺势推开了门。

是怀里抱着拿环保纸袋装满的各种东西的金珉奎。

“你不是要值班？”李知勋第一反应就是皱着眉往后退。金珉奎关上门把东西放在门口小餐桌上，一边往冰箱里放东西一边回话，“换班了，找了好几个人呢……”金珉奎身上带着室外的寒气，进门先收拾了刚刚采买的各种吃的，然后才脱了外套挂到门口，“我想你就是刚起来，等下我做饭给你吃……”

李知勋背靠着墙看金珉奎收拾，原本懒洋洋的状态也又提起不少，凑过去拿下巴怼着金珉奎的后背嗑，手也顺着摸进去，“不如别吃饭了吧……”

金珉奎转过身把李知勋抱起来，李知勋顺势就腿缠在金珉奎腰上，胳膊也搭上肩膀，金珉奎只能托着李知勋的屁股，让他坐的更稳些。

“好久没做了……”李知勋低头悠悠的看着金珉奎，使坏的把腰身又往前挺了挺贴上金珉奎的身子。

金珉奎本来就只穿了薄薄的羊毛衫，李知勋的棉T更没什么厚度，两人都瞬间感受到对方的体温。

金珉奎抱着李知勋向前了两步，李知勋又感到背后接触到更低温的墙，随后就是金珉奎凑过来的温度也略低的嘴唇。

温柔而不带侵略的拿舌尖挑开牙关，在李知勋的小虎牙上舔舐，嘬着牙床吮吸，李知勋感觉到口腔分泌出甜丝丝的津液，被金珉奎探入更深的舌头混着搅拌，不受控制的就滴到身上，在T恤上流下水痕。

李知勋被吻得有点缺氧，鼻子换气跟不上金珉奎的速度，撒娇似的哼哼了两句，随即感受到金珉奎得寸进尺的拿自己的尖尖的虎牙扯咬嘴唇的疼痛感。

绵长的亲吻持续了不知多久，结束是金珉奎抱着把李知勋放到了餐桌上，目的是为了解放双手。李知勋的嘴唇被吻的红肿，亲的晕头巴脑的瘫在餐桌上。

金珉奎把李知勋的T恤从下面卷上去脱下丢在餐桌上，顺着李知勋的脖颈落下细密的亲吻，揉捏胸前粉红的茱萸，李知勋已然情动，睡裤也鼓起一大包。

金珉奎顺着往下继续亲吻，伸出舌头舔过李知勋锻炼得当肌肉分明的腹部，李知勋感到舌苔带着湿度在自己身上游走，不自觉的颤抖，感觉自己下面又硬了点。

李知勋费力的抬起点头，看到自己腿间夹住的金珉奎毛茸茸的脑袋，想去抓他的胳膊，却不想金珉奎突然退后了点，拽下了李知勋的睡裤。  
金珉奎直起身子李知勋才看清楚，对方胯下也已经支棱了起来，心里暗暗的骂了句，妈的这男的怎么这么能忍。

金珉奎扯下李知勋的内裤的同时，“叮咚——叮咚——”传来楼下门禁的铃声打断了金珉奎的动作。

“妈的，是外卖。”

李知勋火气瞬间就窜出来，气呼呼推开金珉奎，跳下餐桌关了门禁，“等下就上来。”

金珉奎被打断也觉得有些扫兴，却又看着李知勋的状态强迫自己理智归位。

李知勋光溜溜的支着下面那根，气呼呼的站在门口，金珉奎赶忙把他拽到旁边。

正巧敲门声响起，金珉奎开门侧着身子取了外卖，把大包小包放到餐桌上，还没直起腰，李知勋就扒过来缠住金珉奎。

餐桌上放了外卖，显然没有地方进行其他活动，李知勋闷闷的指路说“沙发沙发”。

金珉奎跨坐在裸着身子的李知勋身上的时候李知勋已经急不可耐的去解他的裤腰。

“快点啊……金珉奎……”

金珉奎安抚的亲吻李知勋，一只手撸动李知勋的阴茎，一只手从腰后绕过去伸向后面，轻轻抠挖后穴边缘的褶皱，李知勋主动的和金珉奎接吻，扯咬着他的耳垂。

金珉奎手指在李知勋穴口浅浅的按压，慢慢的往里送，没有润滑穴道很干涩，金珉奎轻车熟路的从沙发旁边的低茶几抽屉摸出润滑剂，李知勋立刻就感觉到凉丝丝的液体顺着手指被送入，扩张工程继续进行。

李知勋得了甜头，借着腰力往前蹭了蹭，抓住金珉奎涨得红紫的性器，“快点啊……想让珉奎进来……”

李知勋太久没有做爱，早就忍不住了，只觉得后穴发痒，腹部一阵空虚，迫不及待想被填满。

金珉奎本来是顾着李知勋，怕扩张做不到位伤到他才耐着性子一点一点来，可李知勋自己都这么着急了金珉奎也就不再忍，抬起李知勋的腿分的更开一点。

金珉奎扶着阴茎慢慢挺进，李知勋搂着金珉奎脖子不知是有意无意的呻吟的很大声，暧昧的叫着金珉奎的名字。

“等等”，金珉奎想起来什么似的突然停下，“没带套……知勋安全套你放哪里了？”

“不用了就这样吧。”李知勋扭着胯去拉金珉奎的阴茎，想往自己身体里送，金珉奎却极君子的说“要进行安全的性行为。”

李知勋感觉自己快痿了，恨铁不成钢的说在床头柜。

妈的床头柜在二楼，金珉奎起身想去拿，被李知勋狠狠的拉住，“直接抱我上去啊！”

李知勋不知道金珉奎真的是太有原则还是真的傻，等到两人躺到在床上时，李知勋终于心满意足的发出长哼。

事实上金珉奎在做爱时其实并不是温柔那一挂，温柔的前戏只是一种预警，金珉奎会把李知勋的腿折起来以便更方便的动作，快速的抽插和足以匹配他强壮体格的猛烈冲撞让李知勋几乎快要失去理智。

“啊——好舒服……珉奎……好棒……”

人在陷入情欲时能说出的词句无非就是那几句，李知勋身体和理智都仿佛飘在云端，塌着腰任由金珉奎摆弄，眼泪被刺激的充满整个眼眶。

金珉奎每一次冲撞都进入的极深，李知勋十指不受控的蜷缩，发出一声比一声更长的呻吟。

“知勋的声音真好听啊……”

“知勋的小穴真的很会吃……”

“知勋的样子真是淫荡啊……”

金珉奎不算特别会说话的那类人，在床上时反反复复也就是那几句，李知勋跟着应和也只会说“好棒”“好喜欢”，两人在一起时间本来就不算长，几乎有了第一次之后做爱就成了见面时的必备功课，说来也奇怪，两人似乎并没有什么磨合期，身体在性事上格外诚实，也格外匹配。

“我只是根按摩棒吗？”金珉奎这样问过李知勋，李知勋刚刚高潮过的身体微微发颤，闭着眼讲话，说“不止啊，你身材也不错，脸蛋也挺好，吻技也没得说，而且还能做饭，我叫个鸭也不包做饭是不是……”然后被分开大腿又进行一轮。

李知勋大抵摸清了金珉奎的脾气，是较真也是负责任，有时候有些不解风情是真，有时候会说下流的情话也是真。

金珉奎搂着李知勋的后腰极速的耸动，喘着粗气退出来把安全套丢出去，然后又抱住李知勋轻轻亲吻他的额角，凑在耳边小声的问“舒服吗？”

李知勋不开口，就只是喘气从喉咙发声“嗯……”，然后靠在他怀里休息。

他就是爱极了金珉奎这种样子。


End file.
